Tsuibo Kuji
Tsuibo, known as "The Man of Memories," is a member of the organization Trinity. He rarely ever enters combat, and thus the scope of his abilities is unknown. His reasons for joining Trinity are unknown, and he often goes off and travels around. Thus, he rarely ever is actually seen. Appearance Tsuibo tends to walk around in a blue suit with black trim. He wears a similarly colored fedora with a single black feather sticking out of the left side. He also has a single rope end hanging from a hook on his jacket. It seems to be extremely important to him, although no one knows why. He has black hair with a blue tinge and blue eyes. Tsuibo almost always has a cheerful smile on his face, even in combat. Personality As he is usually behind the scenes, not much is known about him. He seems to shy away from any kind of hostility, and appears to do anything to prevent violence, to the point of even begging. However, his pacifism is explainable due to his magic type. Aside from that, he seems to never grow truly angry, giving a cheerful smile at all times. He refuses to make any kind of connection with another person outside of a business one, sadly saying that they will fade from his memory. He appears to have no "friends" and is usually found by himself, gazing at nature. His travels take him all over the world, and he seems to enjoy painting scenes of the earth. If interacted with, he generally is very polite and respectful, even to enemies. He has no hesitations about making jokes or goofing around with other characters, mentioning that memories are something that should be pleasant for others. However, it is shown that he does have a dark side. When it comes to retrieving his lost memories through some means, he is desperate enough to start fights himself. He is secretly terrified of his Memory magic, since simply the ability to use it is slowly draining away his memories. He seeks to find a way to reverse this and stop it. History Nothing is known about his history. When asked about it once, he gave a smile and remarked "That, too, has disappeared." Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Magic Memory: His unique magic "memory" is a double edged sword. Once he has seen an attack of some kind and has understand of how it works (the mechanics, the type, etc.), he can also use that attack. However, once he uses it, the "memory" of it disappears. For example, if he watched and understood a fireball type attack, then he would be able to launch a fireball of the exact same magnitude once. Afterward, he has no memory of how that attack worked, and must experience it again. The drawbacks to this ability are high. The more powerful the magic, the more the memories are lost. If the ability is more than he would be able to normally perform with his level of ability, then the more memories he must sacrifice. For example, if he used a massive area blast that he would not be normally able to do, then he would have to sacrifice much of his memory. The loss of which memories cannot be controlled by him, and so he may lose precious memories. In addition, the use of powerful magic creates a strain on his body, which may result in heavy damage if the spell is too powerful. In addition, the more he uses "Memory" in a short span of time, the more the drawbacks will be increased. Also, to clarify. When he "forgets" the memory, he forgets the details of the attack, not the attack itself. So he would remember how to dodge it, but would be unable to use it again. However, if he sees the same attack multiple times, then he can use it the same amount of times. *'Memory Abilities' **'Remember': He summons an attack from memory. He has been shown to use the following, but is not limited to: ***'Frostbite: '''The enemy is instantly covered in heavy ice and has their movement severly limited. It thaws after 5 seconds. ***'Gravitron Impact': Immense gravity smashes the enemy into the ground and immobilizes them for a short time. ***'Tsunami': After a few seconds of summoning, a massive tidal wave smashes into the enemy and swamps the area with water. ***'Raikage': Negative ions begin to cluster in the area around the enemy, while the enemy begins to gain positive ions. After about 3 seconds, they are electrocuted at incredible voltages. ***'Gaian Pillars': Multiple pillars of earth smash into the enemy from the ground, impaling them. ***'Aegis Defense': A powerful barrier incases the user. ***'Angel's Touch: A moderately powerful healing spell. Takes time to set up, however. ***'''Cry of Diana: A buffing spell that increases movement speed for all allies in the area. ***'Apocalyptic Infusion': A massive magical circle appears around the enemy. After a few moments of chanting, energy rushes inside the circle and a massive explosion is contained in that area. One of Tsuibo's most powerful memories, it causes a heavy strain on his body. **'Forget': He throws away a portion of his past (about a week) in exchange for five minutes of massively increased power (about 1.5x). He can stack the increases, but it also results in an increasing amount of memory loss (for example, stacking it 3 times would result in losing 6 weeks of memory, but getting 2.5x the stacks). His current limit is 2 stacks, since his body almost shuts down after two stacks. One stack would result in massive damage to his body. He also can only use "Remember" while in this form. No other kinds of magic may be used. **'Rewind': He can slowly begin to lose memories to gain regeneration of small wounds (not body parts). These abilities enable him to become a "Jack-of-all-trades", but master of none. Magical Excellence: Tsuibo is also a multi elemental user. His skill with each element is not great, and it takes him more effort to use each spell, but he makes up for it with diversity. *'Examples': **'Flare': After a moment of concentration, an area is set ablaze. **'Bolt': After a short chant, a bolt of lightning strikes the enemy. **'Crush': The earth around the enemy splits up and tries to smash the enemy. **'Frost': After a moment of concentration, the enemy is covered in movement hampering frost. **'Aera': Sharp winds slash the opponent from countless directions. Rapier Mastery: He is a masterful user of the rapier. Observers have remarked that it appears to be flammable, for he has used "Flare" to set it on fire. He primarily uses it when he wishes to conserve his magical power or to defend while preparing a large spell from "Memory." Trivia This is ImpulseCross's random creation. His name literally means "Yearning for (Tsuibo) bygone days (Kuji). Category:Character Category:Trinity Category:ImpulseCross Category:S-Class